Stepdud
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: Sharpay Evans has good news and bad news. The good news is that she's fallen in love with the hottest guy in the world. Bad news, he's her new stepdad…. TroySharpay.


**Stepdud**

**Story Summary:** Sharpay Evans has good news and bad news. The good news is that she's fallen in love with the hottest guy in the world. Bad news, he's her new stepdad…. TroySharpay.

**Author's Starting Notes:** Alright, in this story, the only thing I must foreworn you is that Sharpay will start off each chapter. Kind of like, in the _Gossip Girl_ series how GG comes in at the beginning and end of everything as well as every once in a while in the middle. Sharpay's little moments while often humorous and insightful aren't completely necessary, so, if you wish you can ignore them, but sometimes they'll tell you what's coming or in the first chapter's case, they set the scene for the beginning of the story. So, that's my warning and now you can begin because you know, the only thing that's left to say is that I OWN NOTHING and always will. Buh-bye now!

**Chapter Summary:** Well, it's the first chapter, what can I say to describe it?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_What would make a normal teenage girl do something drastic and stupid? What would make a grown man betray his honor, family, and fiancé? What would cause a small town like Albuquerque, New Mexico to be turned on its head? There's only one answer and the answer is feelings. Feelings pretty much ruined _my_ life and I can recap it with a few simple feelings. I felt _sad_ when I lost my dad at the age of twelve. I felt _heartbroken_ when my first boyfriend left me. I felt _betrayed_ when I lost my role to some new girl in the winter musicale. And I felt so fricken _confused_ when my mom remarried. It wasn't that I didn't like my new step-dad, actually, it was the exact opposite, I _loved_ him. Or at least, that's what I told myself. Now, I'm not so sure what I'm feeling but I can tell you one thing, diary, my problems all started on December 15th, 2007, five years after my father's death._

* * *

_"Hi-yah!" _

They say all great tennis players have a signature grunt, if that's true, Sharpay Evans was definitely a great tennis player. She had a grunt, a cute outfit, an outdoor court to play on, and a mother who knew everything there was to know about the sport. While she did have all those things, she truly couldn't play to save her life. So, her winning for once was kind of a sure sign that something was up.

"Are you feeling okay, Ma?" Sharpay asked breathing a little heavily as she sat down on the side of the court.

"Um, well, no, not really. Sharpay, could you have a seat?" Tiffany Evans asked motioning towards a table a few feet away. Sharpay walked over to the table quickly and comfortably took her seat. Sharpay, being the genius that she was, had fixed her hair, touched up her makeup, and sent a flirty glance at the cute pool boy before her mother had even completely sat down.

"So, Ma, what is so important that you interrupted my best game this year?" Sharpay asked jokingly

"Pay, you're not doing good because of your skills, you're doing good because I'm thinking about how to tell you and your brother," Tiffany said

"Tell me and Shar what?" Ryan asked stopping at the table and watching his mother carefully

"Ryan, when'd you get here?" Sharpay asked

"A second ago, but I can't stay long. Brittany, you know the cute senior who invited me to senior prom with her, yeah, she wants to get smoothies," Ryan said

"Ooh, smoothies, banana or cherry?"

"Cucumber-melon," Ryan said

"OMG, she's so into you," Sharpay said

"You can tell?" Ryan asked

"Totally, all melons mean they want more than friendship, although, mixing cucumber in means she may be into a bit more than just dating as well," Sharpay said making sure Ryan caught what she meant

"Will you both sit down and shut up!" Tiffany roared getting the attention of both twins and bringing them back to earth, "Now, your father has been gone a good while now and I'm thinking it's time to tell you guys about… Greg,"

"Who's Greg?" Sharpay and Ryan asked together

"Well, Greg isn't his actual name, it's his middle name and I'm using it for persuasive conversation," Tiffany said

"Persuasive conversation? Who's there to persuade?" Sharpay asked

"Well, you two, I met a guy…"

"Hey, it's completely cool if you want to see other guys, Mom, we're mature enough to handle it." Ryan said

"Well, I'm beyond that" she said

"How far beyond that?" Sharpay asked eyeing her mother suspiciously

"I'm, um, engaged," Tiffany said

"You're what!" Sharpay yelled leaping from her seat like a fish out of water

"I'm engaged to a great guy. He's really sweet, and caring, and I know you'd love him," Tiffany said with a dreamy smile. She was so busy thinking about her very own McDreamy that she didn't even notice when her very own daughter scoffed and left the room in a storm.

After leaving the table, Sharpay went into her room to fume alone but she didn't exactly get that as Ryan came inside and started yelling at her about being horrible to their mother.

"Why are you being such a pain?"

"Me? I'm no pain! I'm frustrated! I so did not expect her to just show up one day with a husband!"

"Technically, she showed up with a fiancé,"

"Uh, I can not believe her!" Sharpay said falling back onto her bed ignoring her brother

"She's lonely, Shar," Ryan said

"Then we'll get her a puppy, we've got plenty of money. How can she even consider another man?" she asked

"Shar, Dad's been gone for five years. I'm not thrilled about her dating either but I can't hold her back from happiness, and neither can you."

"I'm not trying to stop her happiness, just trying to stop her from marrying someone else. No man can replace our father,"

"Well, Mr. Bolton is about to try,"

"Mr. Who?"

"Bolton, that's the guy's last name and it's gonna be ours soon,"

"Yeah, as appetizing as that sounds, I think I'll stay Sharpay Evangeline Evans,"

"Come on, you have to admit, Sharpay Bolton has a nice ring to it,"

"Okay, so maybe it does but still!"

"You're so selfish, Sharpay," he said

"And you're interrupting my music time, so, if you'd please," she said opening the door and nearly shoving her brother through it. The second she heard his door close from across the hall, she opened her window and climbed down. She started off walking, then she was jogging, then she was running, and before she knew it, she was across town. She found herself at a home, which housed weird people and some of the hottest therapists in the world. With all the emo people, anorexic teenagers, and nutjobs walking around, Sharpay almost felt normal. Until of course she saw one of the doctors, then she suddenly felt mentally ill. He had to be the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life.

_"Umph!"_

Two heavy bodies collided and both fell to the ground in an uncomfortable bundle of limbs. Sharpay shook her head and looked up to the person on top of her who seemed to be busy trying to get his vision straight. He was gorgeous. He was definitely the hottest guy, forget the guy from before, this guy was definitely a number eleven on the hottie scale.

"Hello," the guy said picking himself up and sticking his hand out to her, "I'm Troy."

"I'm… uh… well… Sharpay," she said feeling more than a bit dumb for forgetting her own damn name

"Hey, don't feel bad, working here, I forget my name, too, either that or I just don't tell people my name…. So, why are you here? You don't seem to have a problem to me," he said

"I do have a problem. It's just not that big," she said

"You want to talk about it?" he asked

"Not really, if I wanted to be judged by some overbearing person, I'd just go home and talk to my nanny… no offense," she added in

"None taken. But at the very least, let me buy you something to eat at the mini café. It's rude to run someone down and keep going,"

"Well…" Sharpay paused to consider her options. She could either go home and get yelled at or she could eat with a really hot stranger. "Let's go," she said linking her arm with his and leading him off towards the café across the street. They started out kind of quiet and awkward but before they knew it, they had been sitting there for two hours talking.

"Alright, you were here earlier for a reason and seeing as you've talked about everyone but, my guess is your problem has to do with your father," Troy said getting to a topic that Sharpay found almost as awkward as the sex talk

"Um, indirectly. My dad died five years ago. Cancer. I wasn't too young so I knew what it was and what it could do. I watched him every step, the chemo and everything. It was really tough to watch so I kind of stopped towards the end," Sharpay said

"Hey, I get you loud and clear, my mom died when I was four from the same thing. I never really got to know her and when I was ten, my father married the stepmother from hell, she was such a pain and her daughter, Stephanie, was even worse,"

"Were you Cinderella?"

"Sadly, no, I never got my invite to the ball,"

"Aww, ever find your glass slipper?"

"Nope,"

"That's terrible,"

"I know,"

"Need a hug?"

"Maybe,"

"A pat on the back?"

"Not really,"

"A kiss?" she asked without really realizing what she was saying

"Why not?" was his response

"I was joking," she said quickly

"I wasn't," he said with a simple shrug. She looked at him for a moment or two and then he burst out laughing.

"You're a terrible person," she said slapping his arm

"Hey, no violence," he said waving his finger mockingly only she wasn't paying attention to his finger wagging, she was paying attention to his watch.

"Oh no, I'm gonna miss curfew," she said

"Why? It's only-holy shit, it's eight o' clock! I had plans at seven," he said

"Uh, I can not believe this, how am I going to walk to Emerald Valley in two hours?" she asked

"Emerald… Valley? Girl, you have got to be on some major stuff to make that, it's on the other side of town," he said

"I know!" she exclaimed

"I could drive you, to the front gates, at the very least, I'm sure your mother doesn't know you're out," he said

"How'd you know?" she asked

"I was a teen once, too, and believe me what with those insane relatives of mine, I spent all of my time far away from them," he said

"Well… uh, I'm too late to think about the consequences, let's roll," she said hopping up from the table and waiting for him to lead her to the car. He stood up slowly and started walking to his car with her following hot on his trail. They got in the car and unlike their time at the restaurant, it was silent. Sharpay was lost in her thoughts and Troy was just trying to focus on the road and not the girl next to him. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but wonder more about her. She was such an interesting person and he really wished they had more time to talk.

They pulled up to the gates and Sharpay got out. She looked at him from her side on the curb and he motioned for her to call him. Yeah, like she could, she didn't have his number. He started motioning to his jacket and she just looked at him as if he was one his own patients. She turned around and briskly walked home. She opened her front door and started creeping up the stairs knowing good and well that her mother would stop her soon and yell. As if on cue, Tiffany Evans walked out of the living room.

"Hold it, right there, young lady," Tiffany said sternly, Sharpay winced and turned on the steps to look at her lovely and highly agitated parent.

"Hey, Mommy, how was your day?" Sharpay asked deciding to go for the innocent approach

"My day? Well, let's see, my daughter slammed a door in her brother's face nearly breaking his already sore nose, then she climbed down a tree, so she could disappear for the rest of the day causing me to miss all my plans to find her," Tiffany said

"Wow, I'd hate to be your daughter, she sounds like such a pain," Sharpay said

"You're telling me," Ryan said rubbing his still aching nose as he passed to get to the kitchen. Sharpay took the small distraction to try and get away but her mother caught her again.

"Sharpay, where were you today?" Tiffany asked

"Out," said the blonde simply

"With who?" asked the mom

"A friend,"

"What friend? All your friends didn't know where the hell you were!"

"Whoa, Ma, chillax, it's nothing,"

"It is not nothing, Sharpay. You had me worried sick. I won't have this happening again,"

"Then maybe you should just stop telling people you're engaged, it'd solve my problems quickly,"

"Well, I'm not out to solve your problems. If you want your problems solved, talk to a therapist. Right now, we're dealing with you and your current hatred for my fiancé,"

"I don't hate _him_, I hate the idea of him. I don't even know the freak. I just think you should stop dating people,"

"Or maybe I should just ground you for the next month and call it a day,"

"I like my idea," Sharpay said nodding for effect

"Well, I'm going with mine," Tiffany said mocking her daughter, Sharpay scoffed and started up the stairs again ignoring her mother's following remarks. Sharpay went in her room and tossed her jacket and purse onto the ground. Later when she heard ringing, not even bothering to pick up the crap from the floor, she ran to answer her phone that she left on her bed.

"Hello," she said

"Hey, Shar, tomorrow morning, _The Davids_ are stopping by the mall to perform their new song. We have to be there," Sharpay's best friend, Kaylee, said

"I can't," Sharpay said sighing dramatically, "My mom flipped because I ditched and now I'm grounded for a month,"

"Ew, that sucks," Kaylee said

"You're telling me. But at least, I met a hot guy today," Sharpay said

"Ooh, hot guy, sure this story will be great. Too bad I don't have time to hear it. My dad just got in and I think he brought the brat I have to call my younger sister with him. Gosh! Shar, do you think you can take a picture of your new jacket, I need to tell my mom what I want for Sweethearts Day," Kaylee said

"Sweethearts Day isn't a real holiday, Kaylee. It's a joke made by a woman who wanted gifts from her husband that spread deep into the western states. Besides, why would you tell your mother?" Sharpay asked

"Because she'll tell Daddy that's what she wants and Daddy will get it and she'll give it to me. We made that bet remember, she owes me. Now, take the picture and send me the file," Kaylee said not even bothering to let Sharpay get another word in before hanging up. Sharpay rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket to take the picture. The second she picked it up, however, a piece of paper fell out and landed on the ground. She picked it up and a huge smile spread over her face. Maybe not every December 15th had to be horrible.

* * *

_I remember the day perfectly. I ran into the hottest older guy in the world and then got grounded. I talked to my psychotic best friend and ended up finding a note he had slipped in my jacket when I went to the bathroom. The note didn't say much, but it did have his private phone number and that was enough to make the day's entire suckish history seem brighter._

* * *

©forbiddenfiction. While everything above was written by myself, the characters, the world they live in, and the ridiculous yet completely brilliant holiday of Sweetheart's Day do not belong to me. I don't own a lot of things, this may surprise you, but I didn't come up with High School Musical, some rich dude/chick who works with Disney did.

p.s. _**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY SFLN!!1!!**_


End file.
